What the Future Is
by fictionlover94
Summary: Previously titled What Life Looks Like. Abby Lincoln wasn't decommissioned, and one of her first self-appointed mission was to keep her old team from turning to the bad side. Not to mention she has a tall stack of homework, a relationship with Maurice (turns to 2/5 later), and missions on top of it. Shipping inside with possibly AU change later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**What Life Looks Like**

**Abby Lincoln wasn't decommissioned, and one of her first self-appointed mission was to keep her old team from turning to the bad side. Not to mention she has a tall stack of homework, a relationship with Maurice (turns to 2/5 later), and missions on top of it.**

Black curls sprawled across the white sheets as Abby laid on her back. Her brown eyes scanned her dark blue notebook. The summer between eighth grade and high school had been tough. Since turning thirteen she had joined the prestigious Teens. They had only taken the best of the best. Sadly, out of everyone in her sector only she was chosen.

Now, it had been one year since her thirteenth birthday and she had been recruited. Abby had a rest to do her own missions and homework. High school, particularly honors courses, were difficult. The fourteen year old squinted at her notebook and frowned.

As much as Abby hated it, but she had added Fanny Fulbright to her list. Yet another person to keep from turning bad. Even though she focused on her team, she cared about the redhead. She knew the teens were after her former team because they were great operatives. The others were just others that she had promised. While numbuh 1 was away with the G: KND sadly still. Her list looked much like this:

_Hoagie  
Kuki  
Wally  
Fanny  
Rachel _

Abby had promised Rachel to keep her from turning bad. The blond haired girl had went through a lot of stress during her last couple days. Abby had told her that she would. That a good operative wouldn't go through that. That was 5 people that she had to watch on top of everything else. Mentally, she groaned and turned off her computer, which was totally immune to hackers. She had no clue what to do next other then get ready for the first day of high school.

"Come on Abby," said the soothing voice of Maurice Davis from the doorway. Abby rolled her eyes before sitting up in her bed. To tame her bed head she twisted it into a fresh braid. After years of a regular braid, she had decided to change it. Maurice turned and went back down stairs.

After she tied that off she found his old soccer jersey to put on. It was her favorite colors blue and white with the number 25 on the back. Then she found her gray leggings and black boots. She glanced hesitant at the hat sitting on her bed. She hadn't put it back on since she was transferred to the TND. She shook her head and opened the door leaving it there. Who knows? Maybe she'll put it back on later when she wasn't already in a rush.

Downstairs her dad was talking to Maurice. Her mom making waffles in the waffle iron and Cree working on her college work. A wave of nostalgia ran through Abby. They had finally caught Cree last summer. Now that the young adult had been decommissioned both girls had actually become closer. Abby still sometimes missed the fighting they would have every morning.

"Ready for the big guns? You're in high school now Abby," said Maurice, his brown eyes twinkling. They could see each other all of the time now well when permitted. They had two classes together even; web design and creative writing.

"Yea listen I gotta pick up a couple of friends. What to come with?" she asked hopefully he didn't mind. Instead of shaking his head no he was smiling.

"Of course where to first?" Both of them held hands for a minute before her dad's voice broke their connection. They dropped their hands and Cree only smirked at them before turning back to her orange juice.

"You two kids have fun at school, with the books and the pencils-"

"We know dad," said Abby. She bolted out the door grabbing her denim bag on the way out. She had shut the oak door without slamming it. They were on their way to pick up Rachel. Her house was only three blocks away from her. That is really sector W's side of town and Abby rarely ventured that way. That is until she started to become friends with Rachel.

Since the kids next door Rachel had actually changed quite a bit. She had changed from her stressed demeanor to more relaxed demeanor. After her decommissioning she hasn't been as stressed. She would even be called a little bit of a geek.

Abby rang the doorbell and the first thing she heard was yelling.

"Harvey!" screamed Rachel McKenzie to her brother. She stood wearing her long sleeve orange zip up sweater with a purple tank top. This her favorite outfit was topped with her light blue jeans and white gym shoes. Rachel was pulling her shoulder length golden colored hair into a pony tail then put her pop tart in her mouth.

Harvey M. McKenzie however was nowhere to be seen. He had probably caught up with his friends Tommy, Sonia, Lee, and Paddy. Lee, Paddy, and Sonia were still in the KND but Tommy worked alone. He got caught up in KND business more then he should have been.

Rachel only wanted to get out of the house on time. Freshman year was supposed to be exciting but she sure didn't feel that. Slowly Rachel made her way to her front door. Abby and Maurice were ready at least. She yelled a quick bye to her mom and shut the door.

"Thank you! Are we picking up Fanny?" she asked and all three headed off to the next house. They didn't have to go far to find the others. Especially when you can see Fanny from nearly a mile away. She had a shock of red hair that was noticeable.

Fanny was already next with her boyfriend Patton Drilovsky. Her arms were already around the dark haired boy. Patton stood in cameo cargo pants, a black tee, and army boots. It was Fanny that seemed to change the most since her decommissioning.

"Nice outfit Fanny," she said genuinely to her. Fanny looked pretty cute with her hair in two low messy ponytails, a green dress with a brown belt matched with converse sneakers. The dress was a nice change since she normally wore jeans and a tee shirt most of the time. Fanny rolled her eyes and turned slightly pink at this.

"Hey guys ready to start walking to school?" said the voice of Hoagie Gilligan. He briefly meet her eyes before winking at her. Abby didn't have to go looking for Hoagie. He found her and by using the same jokes from when he was a kid. Then Hoagie had brought Wally with him. It wasn't even really a mission to rekindle their friendships. It had happened naturally.

"We are already walking stupid," muttered Fanny. Patton only nudged her to keep quiet. It actually made Abby relax when Fanny insulted him. It was like they were kids again. Kuki had managed to sneak into the group.

Kuki and Wally seemed to change the most. Wally shot up to be the tallest one in the group. He normally wore his jeans and an orange t-shirt over a long sleeve white one. His long bowl cut hair remained the same but his bangs grazed his eyebrows. Kuki seemed to have mellowed out. Her long hair cut to the top of her breast and in a high ponytail. Her signature green changed to pink. A pleated pink skirt, a white blouse, and pink sweater vest and converse decorated her. If Abby had to guess she wanted to look cute and intelligent at once.

"Hey Abs," said Hoagie trying to play it cool. Abby looked at him before realizing that Cree was right about Hoagie he was pretty cute. She shook her head she had a mission to be on, plus she had a boyfriend.

That was when she saw it, the neighborhood villain crashing the park again. Looking quickly at her friends she kept walking, hopefully the kids next door would get there in time. Her job was to spy not to fight the villains. So instead she kept walking. Then they walked right by the place she had avoided.

She walked right by Nigel's old house and nobody even looked up (at least at first). The treehouse still there intact with another sector V living in it. His parents actually did pick up and leave. If Nigel had come home, he was likely with them.

Nigel had been gone for the past 6 years. The school and anybody who cared to take notice thought he had just moved back to England. Abby knew better and it hurt to know that her friends have forgotten about it and him. However, Rachel looked at his house for a moment.

"Didn't we know that guy that used to live there?" she asked hugging herself some.

"Abby doesn't think so," she said still looking. Inside was obviously some kids getting ready for the first day of school. Or at least fighting to go on the first day.

They kept walking only Abby and Rachel talked about Nigel's old house. None of the others really noticed or cared, she guessed. Instead they were already talking about graduation and prom and a bunch of things. Abby and Rachel pulled out there schedules and compared them.

So they had French IV together and the same journalism class. Other than that Rachel had more classes with Kuki then anything. All of them rounded into Warburton High School for the first day of freshman year. Emotions run high and then Abby walked in. This was her element watching all of the teens walking about and around.

Everybody parted their own way and Abby was ready for whatever hit her.


	2. Chapter 2

**What Life Looks Like**

_I am in honors English, because I hope to one day join in college level classes in my senior and junior years. This would help support me in my college education. _

Her counselor, Mrs. Foster, had pulled Abby into her office. Apparently, honors classes wasn't enough. No, she wanted Abby in advanced placement (AP) classes. Now she had to start writing in a journal every day. It could be anything from an ongoing story or a diary of some sort. The first entry was to explain why they were in this course. Figures. So her mind started to wander during the free write time.

Abby remembered uniting with her friends back in the start of middle school. Rachel was eating lunch alone and Abby joined her. Kuki had been popular and Abby was pretty well known it was natural for them to become friends. It was actually hard to get Fanny on her side since her dad was kind of evil. It was actually Patton that convinced her otherwise. Hoagie was like a magnet and wherever he went Wally went. The third period bell had rung and Abby cursed silently under her breath.

Now here she was on the first day of school and eating lunch with other people of all things. None of them really ate the same lunch this semester. This frustrated Abby to no end, even Maurice ate the last lunch. Now she had to find someone to sit with as she made her way to her locker. Next semester she at least had lunch with Rachel.

Sighing she opened her locker door, 25-2-9. She looked at the numbers and made an amused face at this. This wasn't some kind of sign was it?

Finally, she got to work ready to rig her locker so chocolate sauce would go all over the intruder. Giggling as she thought of the outcome of that. Normally, Hoagie would be the one to do this, but it was pretty easy. Sadden at her friends decommissioning she did this as a memorial to the grand ol numbuh 2 man.

"Hi Abby!" said Kimberly Schmid from behind her. She was the German foreign exchange student this year. The blond blended in pretty well at school. The last student was pretty good at it but it was hard to understand because of the thick accent.

"Are you coming to the national honors society meeting with us this year?" asked Kim getting excited talking about it. She had opened her locker to grab a brown lunch bag and a bio textbook. At least she would be in her lunch since Abby had AP bio next too.

"Nah Abby can't make it, she has other things to do," she said. Yea, spying took up a lot of the afternoon jobs. Both looked disappointed as they sulked off to AP Biology together. From her side vision she could see a swish of golden hair and an orange sweater. Rachel was going to try to surprise her again.

All of her friends had tried to scare her at one point. Hoagie would jump, Kuki would scream, Wally would get nervous, Fanny smacked, and Rachel flinched. Abby never once did anything. Her spy knowledge did come in handy sometimes.

"Hi Rach," said Abby and Kim only turned around confused.

"Hi Rachel," said the German girl before walking into the classroom leaving Abby with her friend. Abby looked at Rachel with an expect looking. The blond just looked confused on how Abby would always know it was her.

Rachel shook her head, Abby was just too quick for Rachel to scare. Rachel smiled at Kim as she walked into the classroom. She was busy jumping from foot to foot as she was excited.

"I'm sorry that we have lunch separate but look at this!"

Rachel then shoved a piece of paper in her hand. The paper was really a brochure for a trip to London and Paris. It was a trip that anyone could go on as long as those sold enough candy bars.

"I've wanted to go to Paris since I read Madeline as a four year old. This is my best chance of getting there. Do you want to go with me?"

The warning bell rang and Abby only smiled at her. The likelihood of going with Rachel to Paris wasn't going to happen. Tonight she had to spy on a girl named Erin Barton, who was going to cheerleading tryouts tonight.

After lunch Abby went to her history class, which she happened to share with some friends. Kuki, Wally, and she were all in the same class.

Kuki Sanban looked at Wally lovingly from her seat, Mr. Roberts had all the students sitting in alphabetical order. So they were currently far away from each other. Though it was only freshman year, Abby could tell that Kuki could see herself getting crowned prom king and queen. Sighing dreamily she waited for the teacher to tell them they could get their own partners.

"And I'm pretty good about letting you work with your own group. I will however assign people for the first big assignment," said Mr. Roberts looking around at everybody. Kuki's heart skipped a beat, hopefully he knows that they were dating. After all they were the cutest couple in the 8th grade.

World History and Geography wasn't exactly her first choice, but if Kuki and Wally were in the same classes they could care less. Wally smiled a lop sided grin at her that basically screamed I got this. She only rolled her eyes in amusement he normally never got this.

She looked around for a minute and saw that Fanny was in the same class as her. Yea and so was Rachel, along with a few other former KND operatives. Hoagie was here however, which brightened him up.

"Kuki Sanban, Lizzie Devine, and Rachel McKenzie," said Mr. Roberts and both Fanny and Kuki smiled and then Kuki's heart sank a bit.

"Wally Beetles, Oliver Cotherman (crayon boy), and Mary Lou-Sarah Jane Jones," said the teacher. Mary -Lou flirted with every boy in there grade! Kuki tried not to panic, she had an image to maintain. Ever since the 8th grade when she was elected president she tried not to get caught as one of those clingy girlfriends.

Then slowly she turned and looked around at her group. Rachel was busy typing something on her iPod too busy to notice anything. Lizzie on the other hand looked mad about something...

See Lizzie had it out for 'them,' them being there little tight group. She said it was because they took away Nigel Uno from her but none of the group knew who he was. In fact nobody knew who Nigel Uno was except for Rachel, and she only knew from her diary.

Mr. Roberts called out a bunch of names along with Fanny to work with Virginia Sims and some other kid she didn't know. Both of them seemed to be pretty happy about working together though.


	3. Chapter 3

**What Life Looks Like**

The rest of the first day seemed to flash bye very fast, thought Abby. She had a few classes with her friends and some she made new ones. Who knew that Muffy Jenkins had an indoor glass bottom pool? She then found herself trudging all the way to the football field, where cheerleading tryouts were.

Kuki was going to try out tonight. By her experiences with teenage cheerleaders in the past, they were nothing but trouble. That was one thing that she had wanted to prevent. Whether to make Kuki fail or check out the teenagers, she wasn't sure. Abby spotted her Asian friend decked out in a new pair of sweats. Abby was pretty sure the girl didn't own dark green sweats with silver banding.

"Hi Kuki," said Abby turning and looking at her friend. "Came to watch you try out."

At this Kuki relaxed a little bit at least she had a friend around to watch her. Maybe this was the little push she needed to successes! Heart racing she sat with the other potentials, Abby gave her a thumbs up sign. This ought to be good.

In front of them were two senior girls Nicole Bishop and Marianne Newport that nobody really cared for. Abby eyed them suspiciously and decided to run a scan on them. Both girls came out negative for any villainous activity. That didn't stop Abby from keeping a trained eye on them. The report seemed to have something to say about them.

They weren't exactly evil or a threat to the kids next door, but they weren't oblivious teenagers either. Both had operatives as little siblings that they liked to make fun of. Frowning at the report she could only watch Kuki try out with all of the other girls. At least they weren't on the teen's side in this matter.

"Kuki Sanban," said Marianne from her spot flashing her a big toothy while smile. Marianne was one of the most popular girls in school. It showed with her flashy car and a one way ticket to be prom queen.

Taking a deep breath Kuki walked up in front of the group of girls. Normally Kuki didn't have stage fright and now was the time not to panic. This was the big leagues. If she didn't get in the cheerleading team there was one athletic team off of the list on her college applications. It seemed lately that Genki and Koni Sanban were pushing her to do many extracurricular activities and smart classes.

"You may be good at football, you may be good at track, but when it comes to basketball step back," cheered Kuki doing a series of flips and turns. At this Abby had to wince, her fighting skills never went away did they? It seemed to be obvious as the other people that tried out seemed to be amazed.

Kuki did a triple backward flip for Wally's sake! She was pretty sure that Marianne and Nicole couldn't even do that. Never the less both Marianne and Nicole looked impressed particularly by the triple backflip. If only Abby could read what they were writing about her. At this point Abby realized that she could.

Taking out her sunglasses modified to read from far away she glanced at the girls. Nicole's giant handwriting was a dead giveaway. She also seemed to write like a six year old. Actually that would be an insult to six year olds. Not only that, but her spelling downright horrible. No wonder all her assignments were typed.

_Cuki A. Canban_  
_FROSH _  
_Voise that caries ofer? Y  
Nastic abilitie? Y.  
Dance skil? -_

_Note: double khekc grad and danking scills, she has kaptain written all over her! Not to mentn, she doesn't seam lice the evil tipe to use her position to get boys. I 3 her. _

Then she looked at Marianne's small and precise handwriting. Something that Abby heard was her distinct writing that could be easily checked. If it looked like a love letter written by her, it certainly was written by her.

_Kuki Aimee Sanban.  
Freshman  
Distinct voice? Yes.  
Gymnastic Abilities? Holy crap yes!  
Dancing skill? Yes_

_Notes: Amazing and I really want her to show me those moves. I could totally see her as captain in the future. I would say straight away to varsity squad over JV squad. Train ASAP. _

Abby let out a sigh of relief, her sun glasses would have told her if anything was in a code. Thankfully, that wasn't the case both girls seemed to be sincere. Then she smiled at the captain material. Boy Kuki will be proud when she hears that. Abby's mind started to think of what the others were doing.

Then her mind quickly scanned the rest of her friend's schedules for the night. Rachel was busy with babysitting her brother and his friends. Not likely of a villain attack. Maurice was on a mission; the college however didn't exactly seem like a place to hold a mission. It was probably his orientation and he didn't want to get distracted by the idea. Wally was at a baseball team try out, which she planned on heading to next. Hoagie is at a meeting of the robotics club. Right, so baseball and robotics club. Sounds like she was going to be a well-rounded person for college applications later down the road.

What she needed was some kind of help. She thought for a moment about who would be good enough to spy on Hoagie or Wally.

So as soon as she saw the flash of red hair getting into a beat up old Toyota, Abby knew who she was going to invite.

"Hey Fan wait up," cried out Abby. At hearing her name Fanny Fulbright turned and saw Abby running toward her. Fanny wasn't exactly sure what to make of this meeting since Abby was more friends with Kuki and Rachel rather than her. Still she stopped waiting for her to show up. Fanny watched in amazement at how fast Abby was. Her training didn't really leave her.

Abby, showed up and smiled at Fanny.

* * *

Hoagie Gilligan stared at Abby as she walked into robotics club. Sighing he wished that she would come over and talk to him. Instead, she would probably go and talk to Kim about national honor society or something. So he went back to what he was doing: racing toy race cars. He had a crush on Abby since they were assigned the countries of the world project last year.

Next to him was Ted Lambert on his right, who was busy wiping his nose. Kimberly Schmidt, one of the tallest girls in their grades, stood on his left. They were currently waiting for more people to come and join robotics club. They were handing out flyers during lunch and everything.

Sighing he beat Ted and Kim for the third time in a row.

"Aww Hoagie, couldn't you just let me win once," protested Ted. Hoagie only scoffed he had to win, it kept him close to going to championships. Of course championships was at the park racing against 20 others guys but still... At least they had homemade cars and a robot to worry about.

Instead Hoagie put away the toy car and looked at it before smiling. He winked at Abby before looking at the clock. It was close to four and not enough people had shown up. They needed at least 5 on the team. So far it was only him, Ted, and Kim. Then he turned and looked at Mrs. Schwartz that had fallen asleep during the meeting. Ted'll probably wake her up before he leaves.

"Sorry fella's I have to go and babysit my brother," he said smiling. "Mom said she didn't want him getting messed up in this club called the kids next door. The last time Lee Witherspoon's mother had to return Tommy home with a sprained ankle."

Abby only smiled knowingly, as Tommy always managed to get mingled in KND business. Despite not being in the KND at all. He had gotten a talk into a few times from numbuh 83, who is the leader of Sector W. At this Hoagie chuckled, he remembered a child's antics. The kids next door sounded really familiar to him however and he just couldn't quite place it. Though he still had the technical genius of his former 10 year old self, he couldn't figure out level one Spanish.

"Abby thought this was robotics club," she said chuckling. Thinking fast she could only know one reason why they would be leaving early, not enough people. "She came to sign up two of her closest friends."

"Hoagie we might have enough people for the team!" said Kim, getting up. She had to get to national honors society at five.

"Yep, Wally Beetles and Kuki Sanban."

Fanny was doing just fine watching Wally right now. She was watching her boyfriend try out as well. It was a win win situation. Then with Kuki and Wally in the same room as her it would be easy as pie ta keep track of them. Abby had everything just in the right mind set. Maybe she could also get Rachael to sign up too.


	4. Chapter 4

Tball games. But they didn't need cheerleaders for wrestling or soccer. Perhaps she could have her own little cheers for him. Just the thought of her own solo career would be great.

"Well I say we head to the Pizza Pit grab a slice of Hawaiian pizza?"

"Sure, Wally, sure." Both walked off into the sunset like a cheesy Hollywood movie rip off. Rolling her eyes for even thinking that Abby headed home to do homework already.

* * *

The second day of school was okay compared as the days went on. Abby didn't nearly have as many missions as Maurice had, probably this was his last couple of missions. The TND didn't have any sort of decommissioning. Operatives had came and went some leaving whenever they wanted to. It was already hard to get into the TND there was no stress about leaving or who was admitted.

"Maurice," Abby whispered as he through on a black sports jacket.

"Abby I know, but I don't want you to get hurt," he only said turning around so he could sneak into a party. It was being held under the local supermarkets where most teens loitered. Abby only tightened her red hairband over loose waves around her shoulders.

Abby only held back a sigh, it was sad to think that both Maurice AND Cree were both going off to college. This just meant that she was going to be next. Cree was going to a school for web design in New York and Maurice. Maurice decided to join the Air Force. This meant that he was going to go for a long time, and probably never see her.

The mission however was something entirely different. A semi-formal party was going to announce new recruits that were recently added to their teams. Abby clad in her favorite dress pants and chunky heels was paired well with a white dressy top.

Both walked in and everybody only smiled at them. From her seat Cree looked ignited that Abby showed up with Maurice of all people. Abby, however, only smirked at her sister's annoyance. She could only hope that none of her friends were getting into trouble right now.

* * *

"Abby Lincoln, do you herby agree to the rules?" asked Malina Carobaldi, the teen in front of Abby. The redhead was giving up her position to Abby.

Abby only smiled slyly, with an "of course" look on her face. Abby was no fool; she had to keep up this act. It was all for a show, but Malina didn't have to know it.

She looked into the audience and saw two of her undercover friends: Maurice and another girl. It was a shame that Rachel wanted to be decommissioned, otherwise she would have been there as well.

"And what is my first mission?" asked Abby coolly. The older girl only smiled, with a hint of a sparkle in her eyes. Abby had a feeling that it wasn't going to involve the KND at the moment.

"To be the DJ. We have a party to start!" she said. As Abby was the last person to be promoted, they now had a party to celebrate. Abby only face-palmed; hopefully she would get a real mission sometime soon. Sighing, she looked around at everybody, wondering what all her friends were doing.

That is, until she heard the crash from above. It appeared that the Kids Next Door thought that something was up, as they usually jumped to an assumption of some kind.

Abby heard the voice of Shaunie Fullbright, yelling from above. Wasn't Shaunie the newest head of decommissioning like his sister? She realized that her cover just might be blown.

But the teens around her seemed to be aware of why Shaunie would be coming here…

Immediate decommissioning.

Jumping from her spot, Abby stood among the teens, ready to fight.

"It seems that you have caught us," said Malina, looking at the redheaded boy in front of her. "Some of our teens are un-decommissioned rogue operatives because we ran away. You may have gotten Cree, but you're not going to get us!"

Abby blinked. This was the first time anybody had mentioned Cree. Ever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Some New POVs to set up the rest of Abby's Mission. Initially this was going to be much longer but seeing as I don't have the usual notes other then my first copy, this story MIGHT be ending soon. **

"No date tonight Kooks, the rest of the team and I are going to the Pizza Pit after practice."

Kuki looked at her boyfriend with one of the maddest looks on her face. In front of her stood Wallabee Beetles in a dirty shirt and jeans with a rip in them. His face looked so sincere when he had said that. Despite looking adorable in that outfit he should remember tonight.

"Wally!" said Kuki to him. Wally only thought for a moment, Kuki sounded really mad. What did he do this time? It wasn't that bad that he didn't want to play football right? Sighing he turned and saw a pretty pissed off Kuki Aimee Sanban.

"You forgot didn't you?" she asked her lower lip quavering. She hated doing it but that look only made Wally do whatever he told her to do. He hated to see her cry in front of him. Hopefully this sparked his memory alas he stared at her clueless.

"You're meeting my parents tonight!" she cried out pouting still. Wally had seriously forgot? He was going to go out for pizza? They were supposed to, she shook her head at her forgetful boyfriend. She knew how Wally felt about her family.

He barely tolerated her sister, Mushi. Her parents were displeased that they were dating. Her dad wanted her to find someone that had a bright future. Someone that would do something with his life. Wally didn't even know what he was going to have for breakfast in the morning! Neither of them saw eye to eye or anything. Her mom liked Wally enough, but thought that their relationship was going too fast.

Wally did promise that he would properly meet them after the start of the school year. They may have not been in a movie theatre, but in a dining room with the parents.

* * *

Kuki Sanban sighed as she walked into her room for the night. It was only the second day of school and she had homework. Writing vocab for Honors English 9. The projects in history, and cheerleading on top of that. Now she was adding more stress by doing drama club, student council, and other stuff.

"Kuki mom wants to talk to you," said Mushi with an evil grin. Ever since she got that promise ring from her boyfriend Sandy, she's been acting really funny. Like that ring possessed her or something. Shaking it off, Mushi left to slip into a purple pajama top and plaid purple bottoms.

Kuki's room was still messy, which is probably what Genki Sanban was going to yell about. For such a smart girl, she was a mess. Leftovers say on the table from a midnight snack, two days ago.

Finally making her way downstairs she faced her mother who was making dinner.

"What do you want me to make for Wallabee?" she asked not taking her eyes off of the crab on the stove top. Oh so she wanted to talk about the boy. At least it wasn't her father, and her mother was usually more direct. "I know he's Sidney's son."

Right, Wally's dad worked for her mom. Just like Fanny's dad does and Hoagie's mum. That's why Hoagie, Fanny, Wally, and her were all friends since they were little.

* * *

Rachel had only worked three hours all day babysitting. Her mother had come home early and now she was looking for something to do. She was going to find Abby or somebody to catch up with. Rachel heard the familiar ringtone of Taylor Swift's _Story of Us_. She opened the flip phone (as it was the cheapest phone at Wal*Mart) and saw it was Hoagie Gilligan.

Funny, she remembered Hoagie, but not as great friends, but not well enough to be calling her. Instead of letting the song play, like she normally would, she opened it to see what he could possibly want.

"Hey Rachel what are you doing right now?" he asked quickly.

"Something?" she guessed bewildered at the sudden question. She had a feeling, that Hoagie Gilligan wanted her to do something.

"Listen my mom is having a business dinner tonight with her boss. She didn't want what ever happened last time not to happen again, whatever that was. She said I could bring a guest since Tommy can't come. He's at Paddy Fulbright's house, something about having a fight with Lee. Anyway would you like to come?"

Rachel thought for a moment. She didn't have any plans at all for the night. She thought that she would be working until 10. Instead of pondering on why he called her, she quickly agreed.

"How nice of a dress do I need?"

* * *

"Aww, Kuki, come on," whined Wally as she tightened his black tie. He loosened it again, only for her to retighten it. He reacted by staring at her.

Kuki's dress was dark purple and sparkled all over. A slit up to her thigh and only one strap, leaving the other shoulder bare. It was definitely going to be a formal dinner. Wally even had his dad's sports jacket hanging on the door knob at his house.

Sighing, he turned and looked at his girlfriend. Hopefully he wasn't going to get yelled at because of something. Truth was he was kind of scared of her when she was angry. She turned into some red monster and he threw a bucket of water on her usually.

They departed his house for hers. And so, they set off for Kuki's house. The couple decided to walk, since she lived only a few blocks away, and it was such nice weather. A vibrant sunset created a hopeful, romantic sort of tone for their stroll. Kuki moved to take Wally's hand, which he allowed. Once her house came into view, though, he slipped his hand away from hers. She knew he was nervous; he wasn't the only one.

"It'll be okay," said Kuki after a moment, really just reassuring herself mostly. She took deep breaths of air as she hugged him tighter. Wally could have always handed her a bag and she would hyperventilate in it. He only gently patted her head and she rolled her eyes at his silliness. Kuki felt her stomach roll over for a moment, as she saw a new car in the driveway.

It was a compromise. Kuki had made her mother promise that her parents would meet Wally on this date. Two weeks later Genki Sanban had arranged a business dinner ON THE SAME NIGHT! Genki saw it as an opportunity for Betty Gilligan to see that she had a normal family. Like meeting her eldest daughter's boyfriend. Kuki thought it was insane, Wally was already nervous enough.

Upon arriving, Wally rang the doorbell. Palms sweating, he took her hand, only to drop it when Mr. Sanban answered. Kuki had been nervous about her dad meeting Wally, though it seemed that Mr. Sanban knew him already.

"You!" cried Mr. Sanban, clearly remembering the little boy who once told him not to have soda. Wally looked confused. Kuki had the right to be embarrassed. Behind him at the table, she saw Hoagie Gilligan with Rachel MacKenzie both smiling at them.


	6. Chapter 6

Abby swerved as the Kids Next Door aimed. She was on their side, but they didn't have to know that. Training mode seemed to kick as she effortlessly avoided being hit. Abby thought for a moment, why were they here? Not to decommission the rogue operatives. Eventually they have given up after a while catching them. The Kids Next Door obviously got a tip from someone or else they were attacking for no good reason.

"Numbuh 5?!" asked the blond girl, numbuh 83, Sonia Teef. The girl had to be around the same age as Tommy which would be 12. She would be 'decommissioned' soon enough. Abby already knew who was to be inducted into the TND. Sonia is one of the few that will still be in the KND after her thirteenth birthday.

"Why are you here?" asked Sonia always looking out for her fellow teammates. Both girls looked over their shoulders as the others fought around them. "I know for a fact that you would never join the teens regardless of being decommissioned… Wait are you spying_ for_ us?"

Damn this girl for being so intuitive, Sonia seemed to know exactly what was going on. One reason why she was staying past being thirteen. Abby and the others know who is coming into the TND ahead of time. Both girls slide underneath the nearest table because the one they were behind sliced in half. The rest of sector W, Paddy and Lee, were busy fighting off the teenagers.

"Why are you here?" demanded Abby then thought better of it. It would be best to tell Sonia later and not in the middle of a public fight. "Listen in case you really want to know, meet me at the elementary schools playground at 10. In order to do this though you need to not make contact with me while we are here. Just in case Paddy and Lee has seen me tell them I was with my friends."

Sonia nodded before jumping back into the action and Abby out the back door. In order to keep a lie from not being a lie, she had to be there. That meant finding Hoagie tonight and hopefully he would believe her. Still keeping her clothes nice, she walked to her ride and rode off into the night to his house. The ride she had even remember the exact location of his house. Good old Hoagie the one that she could always rely on.

It was times like this was when she really missed her friends. Going on missions with them always seemed to make things fun. Kuki getting distracted by the cats from the crazy cat lady. Nigel personally trying to deal with Father like it was a family matter or something. Hoagie would be eating Grandma Stuffem's horrible food to stop her. Wally using his kangaroo on everyone. All the memories seemed to have washed over her as she made her way to Hoagies house. Maybe signing everyone up for robotics club was just a way to hang out with them again.

Not only that but she did gain new friendships with the former supreme leader, Rachel McKenzie. Then surprisingly enough, Fanny Fulbright, one girl Abby swore to never be friends with. Numbuh 202, the foreign exchange student from Germany, had crept into their circle for a year.

Abby was really surprised when she looked into the window. For some reason Wally, Kuki, and Rachel were there. This couldn't be good especially when it seemed the parents were involved. Abby wiped her palms on her good pants and then rang the doorbell. Shuffling was heard and finally Hoagies face appeared in the doorway.

"Abby what are you doing here? I thought you had a thing –"he said nervously. He actually looked kind of cute standing there playing with his tie. Worry seemed to be etched on his face. He looked like he wanted to tell her something but she figured that he would tell her later.

"Well Abby's here now, her plans have been canceled at the last minute. You wanted me to come over for your project or something you mention earlier," she easily lied. Hoagie only looked confused at this before nodding.

Abby closed the door behind her as she stepped in. Curious, the others have peered into the foyer by now. She could see Koni Sanban looking mad that his dinner party was being ruined be her.

"Yea, I – I might have mentioned that earlier. Thing is I got a date to my mom's promotion thing since Tommy isn't here. It's Rachel," he stammered. Abby only looked surprised that he had invited Rachel. It's not that Rachel wasn't right for him or something. Was it out of being nice or was something going on between them?

The next thought was: why would Abby be upset if Hoagie was going out with another girl? She was dating Maurice, but Maurice was going away after high school. She didn't understand her conflicting feelings. Was it possible that she could like Hoagie?

"What are you doing here?" came a voice behind her.

**This came out shorter but since this is coming a close quicker then I thought, I'm spacing it out. **


End file.
